


forget all the shooting stars (and all the silver moons)

by paleromantic



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is trans, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Riding, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Andreil + First time!





	forget all the shooting stars (and all the silver moons)

**Author's Note:**

> First smut on this account, I hope y'all enjoy it!

"I want to have sex."

Andrew hummed and looked up from the book he was reading, to gauge Neil's reaction. They had the house to themselves, since Nicky and Aaron were gone for the holidays, so there was no danger of being overheard by anyone.

Neil turned to stare at him, his face starting to redden. Pleased, Andrew dropped his gaze to his book again, almost smiling at how shocked he looked. "Yes or no?"

Neil seemed to remember how to speak, and he tilted his head slightly. "Are you sure, Drew?"

"Yes, Neil." He rolled his eyes and put down his book, before standing up and walking to the bedroom door, repeating himself. "Yes or no?"

"Yes." Neil ran his hands through his hair, unable to stop himself from grinning as he got to his feet.

"Idiot." Andrew pulled his shirt off, leaving his binder in place and dropping it on the floor. "Come on, then."

Neil didn’t complain, fumbling with his belt and tugging it off as he made his way to the door. They had reached a point that they were both reasonably comfortable being naked, or almost naked around each other, so Andrew continued to strip off. He stepped out of Neil's jogging pants and leaned against the door in his boxers. "Take your time, Josten."

Neil tossed his belt to the floor and stood up, hastily unbuttoning his jeans before slowing down, unsure. "How... do you want to..."

"On the bed." Andrew watched him, biting his lip gently before speaking again. "Nice boxers, junkie. Come on, it's cold."

Neil's boxers were white and orange, and Andrew could see them above his jeans. His boyfriend had gained an obsession with the colours, much to Andrew’s dismay, but he had to admit, the boxers made Neil’s thighs look _amazing_.

Neil rolled his eyes, letting his jeans fall and pool around his ankles before stepping over to him. "Course, but... how?"

Andrew hummed and reached out, waiting for Neil to nod before he pressed a hand against his chest. "Touch me first."

 

Neil had only been allowed to touch him a couple of times before, it was still a little overwhelming that Andrew let him. "Where?"

"Wherever, I'll stop you if I need to."

Neil reached out to just under Andrew's binder, running his fingertips down the middle of the blonde's chest.

Andrew leaned back against the wall and made a soft noise. "Kiss me, Neil."

Neil nodded and gently pushed Andrew harder against the wall, plaster cool against his back, leaning in to kiss him, slowly, on the lips. Andrew leaned up into it in a way that he would later deny was eager, tracing a scar on Neil's chest lightly and wrapping an arm around his neck. Neil pulled away then, kissing under Andrew's chin slowly to tilt the boy's head back further.

"Neil, come on..." Andrew huffed and tilted his head back more, exposing his throat, gripping his neck tighter. "Still yes."

Neil's hand ghosted over skin before Andrew felt it, two fingers pressing against his crotch. He grunted softly and pressed himself against Neil's hand, his hips moving slightly. He felt Neil's middle finger pressing more, Neil's teeth nipping at his neck, Neil's entire body shifting against him.

"More." Andrew's voice sounded surprisingly whiney, for a man that didn't usually show much emotion. Neil's thumb had hooked in Andrew's boxers, middle finger pressing harder and harder until it felt the wetness, and Neil let out a soft gasp.

Andrew grunted again softly and moved to start leaving marks on his chest. Neil's other hand moved to Andrew's neck, pushing his head up so they could be eye to eye.

"What do you want?"

"Your fingers." Andrew pressed their lips together quickly. "Like last time."

Neil chewed on Andrew's lip. "And then I'm gonna fuck you."

Andrew nodded and stepped sideways, backing them into the bedroom with his hands pressed against Neil’s warm torso. "Don't push me down."

"Like, into the-" Neil paled. "Of course not, Andrew."

"Hey, none of that." Andrew kissed him again and shook his head, pulling him by his waistband.

"None of-" Neil felt his boxers go tighter, and he went scarlet at the tent that brushed against Andrew's thigh.

"Someone's eager." Andrew smirked, pausing before sitting on the bed, moving backwards before nodding at Neil to move forward.

"Says you," said Neil, hand sliding down to tease the wet patch of Andrew's underwear.

Andrew's hips bucked a little and he huffed, rolling his eyes and letting his legs fall open. "Take them off me."

Neil looked up at him, kneeling onto the duvet. His pushed under Andrew's boxers, fingers circling soft skin. "You want me to take them off you?"

"Yes, Neil." Andrew lay back on his elbows, bending his legs up and keeping them spread.

Neil pulled the boxers off of him and tossed them to the other end of the room, looking focused as he leaned forward to kiss him, sliding his hand down towards Andrew’s crotch.

Andrew bit his lip and lifted up his hips a little. "More, Neil."

Neil rubbed lazily, feigning mild disinterest as he kissed at Andrew’s neck, touching him and taking his time, watching his boyfriend’s reaction as his hand moved. It took Andrew a while to ease himself into it, and he muffled any noises with his arm, soaking under Neil's hand.

"Neil..." His voice cracked slightly, and he went pink, hiding his face against Neil’s neck then.

"Yes?" Neil chuckled and kissed his hair, shivering as Andrew moaned against his skin.

"Fuck me."

Neil went red again and hummed. “Are you sure?”

Andrew huffed and spread his legs wider. “ _Yes_ , Neil.” He slid a hand down to touch himself. "I'm wet enough already, Josten."

"No, you're not." Andrew frowned a little, before choking out a moan as he felt Neil spit on his cunt, before rubbing harder with his hand.

Andrew felt his back arch, and his leg was starting to twitch. "Fuck, _Neil_ , can I touch your hair?"

Neil smirked and nodded, before sliding two fingers into his cunt, starting to finger him as he allowed Andrew to get used to it. They hadn’t done this very often, and there was every chance that it would get to be too much for Andrew and they would need to stop. Neil really didn’t want to ruin this for him.

Andrew gripped his hair tight and kissed him hard, pushing his hips down on Neil’s fingers. "Fuck, Neil-"

Neil moaned, and he could feel Andrew tensing, needy. He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his own boxers before standing up, the outline of his cock obvious in the tight underwear.

“God, you’re so gorgeous, Drew…”

Andrew reached down to fuck himself with his fingers. "Get the fucking condom, Josten."

His voice was rough with need, and his face was flushed a pretty pink. Neil allowed himself to appreciate it for a few seconds before he reached for a condom and tugging his cock out. Andrew watched him, lips parting as he breathed heavily. "Mm."

Neil looked him over and groaned, stroking himself slowly. "Can you be on your hands and knees, or is that-?"

"No." Andrew shook his head quickly and lay back on his back, watching Neil and breathing weirdly. "Maybe at some point, but no."

"No, that's okay, I'm sorry. I mean- fuck, okay. Well, I get to see your gorgeous face this way, so nothing to complain about from me." Neil went red and whined, helping Andrew out of his binder to drop it on the floor beside them.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Come on, junkie."

Neil pulled the condom on and leaned over the other boy, closing his eyes. His cock was resting against Andrew's crotch, and Andrew felt his own breathing quicken. He pressed his hands against Neil's chest and closed his eyes for a second, before nodding. "Okay."

He felt Neil shift, and the head of his cock push against his entrance, before he finally felt it enter.

"Tell me if you want me to speed up or slow down, right?" Neil sounded hesitant, and he waited for Andrew to answer him.

Andrew's nails dug into him a little and he nodded. "Keep going."

Neil pushed in further, his cock making Andrew gasp and tighten his grip on Neil’s shoulders, working hard to control his breathing. He was halfway in when he stopped. "Andrew, you're really gorgeous."

Andrew moved his hips slightly, groaning at the feeling of fullness. "You can call me gorgeous after you get your cock in me, Josten."

"It is in you. Can you not feel it?"

Neil emphasised this with a thrust. A teasing, dangerous thrust, that was sure to get him into trouble later, because it made Andrew whimper and arch his back in the most beautiful way. He felt Andrew’s nails sting his back and whined as his boyfriend immediately dropped his hands to the bed, refusing to hurt him even the slightest amount.

Andrew choked out a moan and then gripped a sheet instead. "N-Not at all, must be tiny."

Neil scowled, and thrust again, harder this time. "How about now?"

Andrew cried out and his leg twitched. "Fuck, I hate you so damn much, Josten."

He arched up again and pushed down onto his cock. "Fuck me, come _on_."

Andrew pressed his hands against Neil's scars, feeling them and whimpering while Neil fucked into him, their frantic breathing and moaning almost drowned out by the slap of Neil’s hips against Andrew’s thighs, chasing away any of Andrew’s memories that were threatening to surface.

Neil's left hand went to Andrew's hip, his other hand thumbing at the boy's pussy. "Drew..."

"I want you to come in me." Andrew's voice was fucked out, and he groaned after. "Neil, _Neil_..."

"Drew, will you ride me?" Neil’s voice was strained, and it cracked, music to Andrew’s ears.

Andrew paused, and then went red. "I've never done that before."

"Uh, okay, sorr-"

"No, no." Andrew kissed him and then helped him to pull out, mouthing at Neil’s jaw gently. "That's a good thing. Lie down."

Neil hummed and lay back on the bed.

Andrew moved to straddle him, putting his hands on Neil's chest to brace himself. "This is a pretty nice view, Josten."

"So is this." Neil smirked and dragged his gaze over Andrew’s body, making his heart race. Andrew rolled his eyes and then lifted himself up, gripping Neil's cock and teasing it against his pussy.

"Andrew." Neil's voice was wrecked, and he tightened his grip on Andrew’s arm, his pupils blown. Andrew still felt himself get wetter at the sound of it, and he admonished himself mentally, before starting to slide down, closing his eyes and moaning at the feeling.

Neil didn't thrust up, but he still gasped, pushing his hips down and allowing Andrew to get in control again. "Oh..."

Andrew groaned as he settled himself in Neil's lap, before starting to move his hips shallow, getting used to the movement before he lifted his hips and started to ride him slowly. Neil could see everything perfectly, and he itched to touch him, tapping his boyfriend’s arm twice, gently and waiting for him to nod. He did, and then took Neil’s hands, moving them to his chest as he bucked his hips needily, making small, punched out noises. Heat pooled in Neil’s stomach, and he closed his eyes. "Andrew, I’m close, I’m-"

The blonde felt his cock stiffen, and he smirked, dropping himself onto his lap and grinding until he felt his cock pulse inside of him, felt the heat as he tightened his cunt on it.

Neil let out a stifled yell, hands clenching around the bedsheets, and Andrew watched him, smug, eventually coming with a muted growl of Neil's name and staying still, panting until he could regain his breathing, and then rolling off Neil to lie beside him. He reached around blindly for clothes, and eventually pulled on one of Neil’s t-shirts, lying back again. Neil groaned beside him, disposing of the condom before walking to the bathroom to take a piss. He got Andrew fresh boxers on the way back, and grabbed his armbands, which Andrew took gratefully, pulling them both on.

They sat in silence for a while, Andrew letting his arms and thighs touch against Neil’s as he caught his breath properly, and ran through what had just happened in his head.

Eventually, he dropped his head onto Neil’s shoulder. “We’re definitely doing that again.”

Neil laughed and nodded, taking his hand.


End file.
